


Distance

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Lemony is a mystery.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019 Day 2
> 
> “Just follow me, I know the area.”

“Just follow me, I know the area,” Lemony said, walking confidently ahead of his brother. 

Jacques frowned as he followed. “How can you possibly-“ He cut himself. Wasn’t that the city where Lemony stayed around the time Kit was arrested?

So that was how.

Lemony either didn’t hear the half question or just ignored it.

He never spoke of that time, but Jacques suspected it was because it was a sensitive subject, rather than an unimportant one.

He took faster steps so he could be by his brother’s side.

“Do you know where one can get a good meal here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that in order to get stuff done this time I will need to write shorter. As I was editing this, I realized it was only one word away from 100, so I made it an actual Drabble!


End file.
